leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
List of English language Pokémon anime special home video releases (Region 1)
The following is a list of all of the English language home video releases of the anime specials in and ( ). Dedicated releases Pikachu's Winter Vacation series The Pikachu's Winter Vacation series of Pikachu shorts were released on home video in the United States on both VHS and DVD. The Pikachu's Winter Vacation VHS was released in the United States in 1999. It contains two Pikachu shorts, Christmas Night and Kanga Games. The Pikachu's Winter Vacation 2 VHS was released in the United States in 2000. It contains two Pikachu shorts, Winter Games and Stantler's Little Helpers. The Pikachu's Winter Vacation DVD was released in the United States on November 23, 2004 by . It contains four Pikachu shorts: Winter Vacation, Winter Games, Winter Vacation 2, and Stantler's Little Helpers. These are the same shorts as the VHS releases, but under different names (with some names belonging to different shorts). The DVD does not include English closed captioning. |border= |image1=Pikachu Winter Vacation VHS.png |size1=x200px |caption1=Pikachu's Winter Vacation VHS |image2=Pokémon Pikachu's Winter Vacation 2 US VHS.png |size2=x200px |caption2=Pikachu's Winter Vacation 2 VHS |image3=51YGJTDAQYL.jpg |size3=x200px |caption3=Pikachu's Winter Vacation DVD }} ''Mewtwo Returns'' Mewtwo Returns was released by on home video in the United States on both VHS and DVD. It was released on VHS in the United States on December 4, 2001. It was released on DVD in the United States on December 4, 2001 with the catalogue number 22412. The DVD includes English, French and Spanish audio, with optional English, French and Spanish closed captioning. The DVD includes the following extras: * The Uncut Story of Mewtwo's Origin * "Born to Be a Winner" * Trailers of the first three Pokémon movies |border= |image1=Mewtwo Returns US VHS.png |size1=x200px |caption1=VHS cover |image2=Mewtwo Returns DVD US.png |size2=x200px |caption2=DVD cover }} ''Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Team Go-Getters Out of the Gate! ''Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Team Go-Getters Out of the Gate! was released on DVD in the United States on September 18, 2006 as part of a limited edition bundle with Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Blue Rescue Team or Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Red Rescue Team. The disc came in a DVD pocket rather than a DVD case. |border= |image1=Pokémon Mystery Dungeon- Team Go-Getters Out of the Gate! DVD.png |size1=x200px |caption1=DVD pocket }} ''Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time & Darkness'' Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time & Darkness was released on DVD in North America on August 17, 2008 as part of a limited edition Pokémon pack that included the DVD, a and Onyx special edition Nintendo DS Lite, a carrying case, and a mini-poster of . The disc came in a DVD pocket rather than a DVD case. |border= |image1=Explorers of Time and Darkness DVD.png |size1=x200px |caption1=DVD pocket front |image2=Pokémon Mystery Dungeon- Explorers of Time & Darkness US DVD back.png |size2=x200px |caption2=DVD pocket back }} ''Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Sky - Beyond Time & Darkness'' Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Sky - Beyond Time & Darkness was released on DVD in the United States on October 12, 2009 as a pre-order bonus for customers that pre-ordered Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Sky at GameStop. The disc came in a DVD pocket rather than a DVD case. |border= |image1=PMD EOS disc front.jpg |size1=x200px |caption1=DVD pocket front |image2=Pokémon Mystery Dungeon Explorers of the Sky disc back.jpg |size2=x200px |caption2=DVD pocket back }} As bonus content Pikachu shorts Pikachu shorts are occasionally included in the same release as Pokémon movies on VHS and DVD. No Pikachu shorts have been included on American releases since 2009. ''The Mastermind of Mirage Pokémon'' The second English dub of The Mastermind of Mirage Pokémon was included on a bonus disc in the Collector's Edition Lucario and the Mystery of Mew DVD. It was released in the United States on September 19, 2006. It was published by and distributed by This release uses a 4:3 . The following extras are included on the The Mastermind of Mirage Pokémon disc: * A letter from the director * Pokémon online weblinks (Pokémon.com, Pokémon Mobile, and Pokémon Learning League) |border= |image1=M08 DVD cover.png |size1=x200px |caption1=DVD cover }} External links *Dogasu's Backpack - Pokémon Movies & TV Specials DVD Guide Pokémon movie Category:Lists